Opposites Attract
by doragon no mizu
Summary: One shot. Water, one of the greatest mysteries of life, had but one weakness: Thunder.


A/N: Okay, before I get to work on the next chapter of RotH, I still have to get mah koibito's birthday present up. So, not saying that I'll finish it before the next chapter, but I'll get to work on it before hand. Oh, and bear in mind, I've only written one ToS fiction before this (they're most definitely not my forte) and am extremely lacking the abilities to write the amazing piece of work that Arks deserves.

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU ARKY!!

Doragon: Yay! I'm finished, finally!  
Ark Navy: 'Bout time! Took you long enough, damn it!  
Doragon: Haha, silly Arks! I write when inspiration hits.  
Ark Navy: My fist should be enough inspiration…  
Doragon: But… but… that would be abusive! And I LOVE you!  
Ark Navy: Being all slow with _my_ birthday present…  
Doragon: Did I mention Voldine goodness?  
Ark Navy: … I Love you.  
Doragon: Naturally. Happy Birthday Arks… or, as it is, Happy Half Birthday Arks!  
Ark Navy: She owns absolutely nothing, she doesn't even own herself! In fact, this crappy disclaimer isn't even an original idea.  
Doragon: Everyone else is doing it!  
Ark Navy: If everyone else was jumping off a bridge, would you?  
Doragon: Only if _he_ told me to…

* * *

_The water, such a beautiful majestic thing, it is so simple, yet so complex at the same time. It is ever changing, never once would it stay in the exact same form it was in the moment before; however, water is unchanging, something that never leaves, and never comes. Water is its own paradox, for the one thing that gives sustenance to all living things, can just as easily take away their lives. The forgiving caress can just as easily turn into the unforgiving tempest. It creates life, it puts out the fire, it becomes the air and ice, it molds the earth to its will, its beauty grows in the light, and its majesty becomes greater in the dark. Water, one of the greatest mysteries of life, had but one weakness: Thunder._

* * *

"Dwarven vow number seven: Goodness and love will always win!" Genis shouted out the only dwarven vow he knew after defeating a group of over sized insects. 

Lloyd groaned, "Stop using that vow!"

"You live by that vow, admit it Lloyd!" Genis shot back with a grin.

Undine watched with silent eyes as the group continued their playful banter. The summoner had called upon her powers, though it was merely a waste of TP to do so. Love… she had heard the phrase so many times. These mortals had no true grasp on the meaning of love. Love is a painful, horrible feeling that invades the senses and is utterly unwanted. Love only ended in heart break and hurt. Life is better without love.

The summoner, Sheena, laughed, "Lloyd, he has a point, you are the epitome of that very vow."

Undine's apathetic eyes caught what many of the others' eyes did not: shared glances and lingering touches. Apparently the warrior and summoner had yet to discover the true identity of love. She idly observed the others and their camaraderie exchanges. Why was she still here? She should have dematerialized as soon as she destroyed the offending parties. Maybe it was the lack of TP usage that caused her to remain in the physical world.

"Undine!" a feminine gasp reached her ears. Undine turned towards the sound to find the elven professor who they called Raine.

"Undine?" Sheena asked, "Why are you still here?"

The group of mortals all began staring at her in question, as if she had some ultimate verdict to deliver to them.

Undine closed her eyes half way in boredom. "It seems that I haven't used enough TP to dematerialize."

Sheena blushed, realizing that it was her fault that Undine was stuck in the material world. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have summoned you, I was just in the heat of battle and—"

"It is fine," Undine cut her off, not in the mood for the ramblings of an embarrassed girl, "My mere existing here wilt eventually use up a sufficient amount of TP."

"O-oh." Sheena lamely replied. Undine watched, once again noticing what the others missed, as the young warrior subtly comforted the embarrassed girl.

Love. How Undine utterly hated that word, that concept, that _thing_. Love. And yet, how she wished she had it, how she longed for _him_ to comfort her like the teenage swordsman comforted the Mizuho trained summoner. Undine hated it, yet she craved it so. Love ended in pain, love ended in hate, but, what was love other than hate with it's back turned?

"Undine… if you don't mind me ask—" the inquisitive Professor was cut off by a slight arching of Undine's dark blue eyebrow. "O-of course you would. Ehm, excuse me for my… rudeness." An uncomfortable silence settled on the group while they waited for Undine to dematerialize, leaving them to their usual exchanges.

Finally, the soft fading feeling engulfed the gracious water spirit as the group formally known as the Chosen's became achromatic before completely becoming one with the familiar background of the spirit realm.

"So you've returned," the sassy voice of Celsius greeted Undine, "What matter of help did they require?"

The water spirit remained impassive as she replied, "Deathseekers."

"For real?" Celsius quirked an eyebrow, "the summoner is getting clumsy."

"Heat of the moment, she called it." Undine replied before turning her back to the ice spirit and leaving her presence.

The pale blue skinned female snorted in indignation, "What's stuck up her—"

"Celsius!" Sephie reprimanded, "Can't you tell?"

"Yeah!" Yutis and Fairess agreed in their valley girl accents.

"What?" the ice spirit ground out, annoyed from being interrupted.

The three sisters exchanged glances, "You mean you seriously haven't noticed?"

Now the navy haired spirit was annoyed by her ignorance, "What haven't I noticed?"

Fairess placed her hands on her cheeks and swooned, "She's in looooooove." Yutis and Sephie repeated their sister's actions with stars in their eyes.

"In love? With _who_?" Celsius was more than ready to disregard the suggestion as nothing more than the girlish fantasies of the fanatic sisters.

Knowing, almost _sinister, _smirks grew upon their lips. "Who else could she love? Opposites attract, of course…_ you_ know that."

"Opposites attrac— Hey! What do ye mean_ I_ know that?"

"Later, Celsius!" the wind spirits waved as the fluttered off with their giggles.

"Stupid wind spirits, they don't know what they're talking about," Celsius muttered in denial as she clenched her fists and stomped off.

* * *

Of all the places in the spirit world, other than the water region, she loved the thunder domain the most. For more than one reason, naturally. Even before her attraction to the spirit, as far back as she could remember, she loved the danger associated there for her. If she was struck by a stray lightning bolt, she could be rendered into trivial oxygen and hydrogen. That imminent danger captivated her at the beginning, but then… he became the main attraction. 

What was that saying? She had heard it being used many times by the Sylph sisters… Ah, that's right, opposites attract. One could find love in the places you least expected it… The sisters, though in questionable sanity, usually had very good points. Polar opposites did attract, it was plain and simple.

_Undine?_

The water spirit turned in surprise, "Volt?"

The large sphere of scintillating electric energy, floated before her, the light blue sparks wildly flaring out inside of the dark purple chasm.

_I see thou hast once again come to my kingdom._

"I apologize if I have taken liberties I do not have." Undine stated, prepared to be banished from the land.

If the ball of pure lightning had a mouth, he would've smiled,

_No, thou hast taken no liberties. Though, I do inquire, should not thou be more concerned of thine existence?_

Undine looked towards the cloud-darkened sky which was rolling with thunder and flashing with lightening, "Perhaps, perhaps I should. Ah, but I find myself not even in the slightest state of fear," she turned towards the thunder spirit, "Thou knowest, we are much alike…" at this she raised her hand, "with the cumulonimbus that bring thunder and lightning, comes the downpour of rain."

_Lightning is attracted to water._

A calming, serene energy was emitted from the thunder spirit.

Undine's eyes widened in surprise, "Art thou implying something, Volt?"

_Mayest I ask for thine company for a walk?_

A soft smile graced the water spirit's lips, "Thou mayest."

Love, maybe—maybe it wasn't so bad.

* * *

A/N: Ah, it's a beginning I guess. It's really hard to write something about the summon spirits since it's so hard to catch their personalities in the little amount of time that they are in the game speaking. I imagine this story won't be very popular, which I'm okay with. Again, this was for Arky, and even though it's not as good as she deserves, it's the thought that counts. That aside, I'm always open for critiquing. 


End file.
